This invention relates to a batting weight. More specifically, this invention relates to a variable, but captured, weight batting sleeve to be removably secured to a baseball bat for training and warm-up swings.
To baseball fans and players alike, the use of a batting weight in the form of a donut weight slipped over a baseball bat for the purpose of warm-up swings by a batter is a familiar sight. For a physics explanation, the batting weight increases the overall bat weight and the inertial resistance of a warm-up swing. After taking a few practice swings, the batting weight is removed and the batter then has the sense of handling a lighter and decidedly quicker bat when at the plate.
The benefits of a batting weight have been extended to strength training sessions in addition to use in warm-ups. By repeated practice of swings with a weighted bat, the batter is able to increase muscle strength and improve reaction times. U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,883 of Hamilton is representative of an earlier example of such a training device. From the characteristic donut shape, various sleeves were later developed for better balance or resistance distribution along the length of the baseball bat. Examples of such developments are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,724 of Lande, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,877 of Wales, U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,154 of Hartman, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,533,685 of Otten et al
As the use of batting training aids became more widespread in both warm-up exercises and strength training, the need for a variable weight batting device was recognized in order to accommodate batters of differing statures, strengths and abilities. For any given batter, a variable weight device would also be desirable in order to gradually increase weight of the training device over the course of an extended training regiment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,397 of Hart et al discloses a sack having multiple pockets in which removable weight packets may be placed. With the sack containing weights wrapped around a baseball bat, a plurality of Velcro straps are attached to the sack to encircle the bat and permit this training device to be positioned at various locations along the length of the bat. Such a system for batting weight training was not without its drawbacks however. There is a danger in the weight packets being ejected from an associated pocket of the device during a vigorous swing, as well as the annoying need to keep track of multiple weight packets which can easily be lost or misplaced when not installed within pockets of the training device. A significant danger of this prior art device is the risk of the entire training aid being propelled from the end of the bat when improperly installed or when the Velcro straps failed to hold. Thus, a weighted missile can pose injury to other players or bystanders in the event of a hasty installation or less than perfect contact of the retaining straps.
Therefore, a need remains in the field of baseball sports training for a safe batting weight capable of adjustably varying the inertial resistance of a baseball bat and the perceived weight a batter experiences for warm-up and strength training exercises. The primary objective of this invention is to meet this need.